This invention relates to an improved resin composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a modified photocurable acrylate resin with improved adhesion to metals. Specifically, the invention discloses a photocurable resin prepared by contacting a polyepoxide, an ethylenically saturated conjugated organic carboxylic acid, and a secondary monoamine.